Land's End Tavern
The Land's End'' is a tavern in Terria. For the short story, go to The Land's End.'' The Land's End is popular because of the excellent food and because of the free advice given by the proprietors. It opens at dusk every day.The Land's End Management The Land's End has two proprietors- Alder and Holly, a husband and wife team. They take turns bartending and managing the kitchens, switching off the duties at regular intervals.The Land's End History The evening after Quinlan's fight with Crim, Dakkan recounts the fight to his father and Janik.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 The conversation turns to their political missionsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 and they share a toast to their success.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 46 A week later, Crim goes to the Land's End and confides his anger and frustration in Alder, as he has frequently done. Alder tells Crim, again, that he is too short-tempered and has a poor attitude to be a good officer, and tells Crim he needs to work on those if he wants to be anything more than Scout Captain. Alder watches Crim leave and hopes Crim will remember his advice this time.The Land's End Architecture The Land's End is inside a tree trunk, with windows set into the wood.The Land's End Like Dabheid's Palace, Land's End is lit by glass globes filled with fireflies, except they hang from the ceiling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 Patrons Usually, regulars come in around dusk no matter the weather. Most nights, the tavern is full before sunset. A line stretching around the tree is a common sight to regulars.The Land's End Although its clientele are mostly Tamian,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 Lutren politicans and diplomatsThe Land's End in the vicinity have been known to pay a visit. A CanidBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 regularly visits the tavern and is always there before the tavern opens at dusk. One winter, he came even when the snow piled up to his chest and all the other regulars were in their trees.The Land's End Furthermore, a Vulpin has been spotted amongst the crowd.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm Menu The Land's End serves a variety of dishes and the menu changes daily. Leftovers are served early the previous day to prevent waste.The Land's End Wines and ales are made from local grains and berries.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Alex's Commentary A popular seasonal drink is pine nettle ale sweetened with maple sugar. This ale is known for its rank smell and costs one amber drop per glass.The Land's End They also bake their own bread every morning,The Land's End and pack them with seeds or sweeten the batter with sap.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Alex's Commentary Salads are a staple dish of the tavern,The Land's End along with fresh vegetables such as pumpkin and squash.The Land's End These vegetables are served steamed as a main dish or in soups as either the primary ingredient or to augment noodles made from starchesBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45- Alex's Commentary such as buckwheat.The Land's End For the carnivorous patrons, the Land's End also has a selection of fish and fowl,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Alex's Commentary ranging from seafood soup to cedar plank salmon.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45- Alex's Commentary In the wintertime, the Land's End serves spruce beer, which is made from fermented spruce buds.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45- Alex's Commentary Trivia * The sign on the wall at Land's End is written in English, which is supposed to represent a "common" language used by all cultures to converse with each other. This reflects that Land's End welcomes diversity.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Alex's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 11:49 pm It also has cultural motifs from both Sunsgrovian cultures- the blue waves of the Lutren and a tree for the Tamian.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 * The glasses used to serve ale at the Land's End aren't cheap.The Land's End * The walls are decorated with:Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 ** A map of Sunsgrove ** A bow with an illegible plaque under it ** A few sketches ** A bundle of garlic ** A Treewalker mandible Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Alex's Comment: December 23, 2012 at 12:17 am ** A Tamian dartboard Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Alex's Comment: December 23, 2012 at 12:17 am References Category:Places Category:Terria Category:Locations